We're the Winx
|names = We're the Winx (English) Invincibili Winx (Italian) |album = Winx Club 5 Sirenix Winx Club Musical Show - 10 anni di magici successi Winx Club: Magica Amicizia Le Canzoni Più Belle |track = 1 (Winx Club 5 Sirenix) 10 (Winx Club Musical Show) 2 (Winx Club: Magica Amicizia) 12 (Le Canzoni Più Belle) |singer = |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania Nickelodeon Inc. |lyric = Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = You Are My Everything |next = Underwater Mission}}We're the Winx is the opening theme song for the fifth season of Winx Club. Lyrics |-|English= We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day Eight o'clock getting ready to go (Ah-ah-ah) It's a brand new day (In a brand new world) Meet my friends on the way to the school (Ah-ah-ah) All around there is a magic in the air (And I see) When I'm with you It's like a dream come true (There's nothing I can't do) You and me we're the magical ones Just as long as we're together Friends forever We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day When you're falling into darkness We're the shining lights We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the world We're strong, bring it on 'Cause we came to play We are magical Rising up from the earth to the sky (Ah-ah-ah) That's the way we roll (That's the way we roll) Wings are glowing as we're flying high (Ah-ah-ah) Super sparkling everywhere we go And I see 'Cause you believe in the magical ones We came together Friends forever We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day When you're falling into darkness We're the shining lights We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the world We're strong, bring it on 'Cause we came to play We are magical We're the Winx |-|Alternative Version= Together We are Winx, Together, we could save the world! We are Winx, Together, we could save the world! Anytime, anywhere, We'll be there for you... We're invincible, We are Winx! |-|Italian= Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Allegria scintillante magia Questa siamo noi Fate del Winx Club Un sguardo, un sorriso e poi via Puoi volare tra le stelle insieme a noi Lo sai... Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai La vita è magica Non c'è niente che ti fermerà Tra le stelle Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Basta crederci! Ogni giorno una sfida per noi Ma noi siamo quà Pronte a vincere Con coraggio usciremo dai guai L'amicizia è la forza delle Winx Lo sai... Che non c'è niente che ti fermerà Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Invincibili Siamo Winx! Trivia *The full English version of the song is included on a DVD coming with the Aisha doll of My Karaoke line. *Its full version was also heard in Winx Club Reunion Awards - Let's meet Tengku Natrah Adani! **The new part of the song was heard in special video Winx Club Shopping released on the Winx Club YouTube Channel. **A part of the song along with its instrumental was heard in the video Winx Club - Partecipate al concorso DeAKids! released on the Winx Club Italian YouTube Channel. **On December 18 2015, the full song was released along with all of season 5 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 5 - all songs!. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Winx Bloomix Quest